Naruto!
by Aiko Enomoto
Summary: Naruto and the gang are sent on a topsecret mission to capture a jinchuuriki cat that is sealed inside a girl in a parallel dimension. Ours! but what if She doesn't want to go? PLANNING TO REWRITE.
1. Chapter 1

**INSPIRATION STRIKES!!!! it struck again. yup. these characters are all real, but I changed their names to protect them. and yes, my grandpa did die four years ago of Alzheimer's disease...I still cry to this day. all the intelligence of Aiko claimed in this I ACTUALLY DID! Yay for me! oh yeah, I don't own naruto. yet.**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all had been sent on a super secret mission: Go to an alternate dimension and bring back something of great importance. 

When they were given this assignment, you can imagine how happy Naruto was. He was _ecstatic_!

That night, The Hokage briefed them on the mission.

"There is an item of great importance in this parallel dimension." Tsunade said. "It is actually a person. This person was the daughter of some of the most prestigious ninja in the village.

"We need to find this person and bring her back here. Team 7 is now endowed with this task. The portal will be ready Tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

As everyone began to leave, Tsunade called Naruto over.

"Naruto, This girl is like you. Her parents weren't really ninja. The demon sealed itself inside her. You carry Kyuubi inside of you, and she carries the cat Jinchuuriki. Be careful; no ninja has ever been to this place before." Tsunade whispered in his ear.

As promised, the portal was ready that night. As Naruto took the first step into a new world, he had brief second thoughts. But no, he had to do this.

* * *

Aiko Enomoto was a weird girl. Her hair was blonde, but at the top it started out almost grey-blonde, and at the bottom it was light blonde, golden. It was naturally this way.

Her eyes were hazel and had a weird look about them. If you looked her in the eyes, you might be overwhelmed with a feeling of knowledge, as if you could see right through you. She was a smart girl-she had once read a four-hundred page book in one day, and she was only in the seventh grade! She had gotten post-high school on her reading comprehension level, and she was proud of it.

As far as personality went, she was probably what you would call a 'extreme tomboy'. She didn't wear make-up, would probably die if she wore a skirt, and basically only wore T-shirts and blue-jeans. She didn't put her hair up ever, and it barely ever occurred to her to wear the 'latest fashion'.

She was highly supportive of her religion, Christianity, and never cursed, hardly ever lied, and did the best she could to be a moral person.

Everyone said that it was her imagination, but her senses were highly refined. She could 'hear' silence-it was like a giant pressure pressing down on her. She could smell everything. She could identify people by their scent sometimes. Her vision wasn't good, though.

"Hey, Aiko!" Her best friend, Natsuki yelled from the other street. Natsuki was kind of short with long, blonde hair. She wasn't as much as a tomboy as Aiko was. "Thought you were sick!"

"Well, I was. Where's Masashi?" Masashi was a little taller than Aiko, her other best friend, with medium-length brown hair. She was more of a tomboy than Natsuki.

"Yeah, she's sick. I'm usually sick, but she caught a cold." Natsuki said. Suddenly a brown-haired boy bumped into Natsuki. It was Tsuki, Aiko's brother.

"Watch out, Natsuki!" He said annoyingly, but not angrily. Tsuki didn't like Natsuki that much, but detested Masashi, all because she had made fun of him by calling him 'Alligator tooth' in first grade.

Aiko got into the house, which, as she suspected, was empty. Her parents usually got home around ten minutes later. She put her bookbag down in the doorway along with her clarinet.

"Hey, Natsuki, parents are gonna get home soon. You shouldn't follow me home." Aiko said, although there was really nothing that they could do about it. She wandered around the house until she found The Flag.

The Flag was her grandfather's. He had served in two wars, and died three years ago of Alzheimer's. Her grandfather was very dear to her, and his death was tragic. When you have Alzheimer's, you lose your memories and can't remember who you are. But Papa had gone to heaven. He had smiled, and looked up toward the sky when he died. Tears came to her eyes again, and she wiped them away. She had loved him so much…and lost him, he not knowing who she was.

The worst part of it was that her other grandpa has the same disease. It broke her heart, and she couldn't help but cry.

_To not know who you are or who your loved ones are, or even your past is a tragic way to die._ She thought for about the millionth time.

* * *

Naruto felt sadness as he approached the suburb, even though he had shifted forms, kind of. They looked really realistic, but his senses were still sharp.

_Is that her?_ He thought, before going to sleep in a forest a little ways off from a house.

* * *

**How was it? I'm not writing a new chapter until I get 5 reviews, so review it up.**


	2. Fact versus fiction 1

_I've decided to do a little trivia about me. The characters are all based on real people, Aiko, obviously, is me._

Fiction versus fact #1

**My real name will never be given out.**

**I will not give out where I live, only a short description of it.**

**There are woods behind my house**

**I have no posters or significant ads for Naruto in my room**

**I do own a ninja headband and some episodes, plus three manga volumes**

**I am not skinny, I'm just a little overweight although most of it is muscle**

**I have never cursed**

**I really own two birds and a dog**

**I really do have two best friends**

**I really do have a twin brother**

**My email is not the one given out later in the fic.**

**I hate ramen**

**I love reading and really did get that high on my gates test.**

**I did read a four-hundred page book in one day- exactly.**


	3. HOLY CRAPPERS! part I

**Sorry for the delay! I realized I wouldn't get five reviews. so here you are. I Don't own naruto, or it would be called Sasuke.**

* * *

The next day, Naruto and the rest of team 7 talked about their invasion of the house.

"Do you think that this person is a ninja?" Sakura said.

"Sakura, we don't even know if they have ninja here!" Naruto said. "she may just be an ordinary person!" _Except for the fact that a jinchuuriki is sealed inside it!_

Sasuke, Who had remained silent the entire morning, spoke up. "We shouldn't assume things like that, Sakura, Naruto. She may be an elite ninja, she may just be a girl. But…" he trailed off. "All night I sensed a large amount of Chakra within that house. It's gone, now though, ever since that big car passed by." **Author's note: I really don't know if they know about cars!**

So, deeming the area was secure, everyone was backed against the house's porch. Naruto peeked inside. It looked like a pretty fancy house, considering what they had in konoha. There were no raw boards, but all the wood was polished and stained; the walls were all spotless.

Sasuke felt the back door; it wasn't locked. He creaked it open, kunai in hand, just to be safe. Almost immediately, a black-white blur ran down the hallway right to their feet. It looked tense and started barking repeatedly.

Sasuke froze, not knowing if this was a guard dog or what. But suddenly, thinking that the group was not a threat, wagged it's tail. Even though they were on a mission, Sakura still thought it was extremely cute.

They proceeded into the room, taking in all the details they hadn't noticed before. For one, there was two birds chirping their butts off, and only one light was on. So each ninja split off into different directions to search the house. **Me: They are reeeeaally over reacting…**

Naruto opened the doors in the hallway. The first was only a laundry room, with a bunch of clothes on the floor. The second appeared to be a room like a relaxation spot, although the bookshelf was crammed with books, there was junk all over the floor, and a guitar sat on the couch-futon.

The third was a bathroom. Not very interesting.

The fourth, Sakura opened. It appeared to be a girls room, although the only hint was the color of the walls.

Books upon books lay stacked up, scattered on desks. There was also a few natural wonders that lay on top of a box. Two halves of a geode, a little carved stone, a bottle of white sand, and three beautiful shells.

Sakura walked in and picked up a random book.

_Naruto, vol. Nine, by Masahi Kishimoto._

Sakura froze. On it was a former depiction of Naruto…

SLAM! The owners were home! But unfortunetly, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura didn't have time to hide.

As soon as Aiko got off the bus, she sensed a presence in the house. She quietly whispered it to her brother, who tensed and then wielded his heavy bookbag.

And as soon as she got into the house, she heard rustling from the hallway. She quietly peeked in it…

"HOLY SHIT IT'S NARUTO!!!!" Aiko screamed, which, consequently, hurt everyone's ears. She fell into a dead faint, right there on the floor. Her brother, however, just looked stunned and his eyes were as big as a dinner plate.

An hour later, Aiko woke up to a site that was strange. A Naruto cosplayer, Sakura cosplayer, and Sasuke coslplayer were in the foyer watching t.v. but, she finally saw these weren't cosplayers.

"HOLY CRAPPERS IT'S TEAM 7!!!!" she started to faint again, but Sakura caught her before she hit her head on the edge of the coffee table.

* * *

**I said a curse word! but really, that's how I would react if team 7 was standing in the middle of my living room.**


	4. HOLY CRAPPERS! part II

**Here's part II. yay for me!! Naruto belongs to...not me.**

* * *

"Are you alright?" Sakura said. Aiko thought she was going crazy-her brother, just sitting down and having a nice conversation with team seven over tea?! "You have a high fever…"

_Thank god Mom and dad are gone for a week on vacation!_ "Well, no! for one, Sakura Haruno is asking me if I feel alright, two, my brother isn't freaking out, and three, the one scenario that I have coveted forever is finally happening!!!"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "How do you know about us, Aiko-kun? Especially all of our names."

_**Sigh**__…this is going to take a veeeeeeeery long time to explain…_ "It goes like this. There's this person, Masashi Kishimoto, who had an idea. Printed idea in _shonen jump._ Idea was printed in book. Book became anime which happens to be my favorite, most ultra-cool anime in the world. So basically, the entire world knows every single thing about you, and most of your missions and stuff have been broadcast across the nation." She said the short version, which received shocked stares from almost everyone. (aside from the animals and Aiko's brother, even though he was impressed by her bluntness.)

Sakura invented five new shades of red, Sasuke looked horrified, and Naruto was nervous as hell. They all had basically the same thoughts: _What the heck?! They know all of our secrets?!_

Sasuke quickly regained his composure, getting the horrified expression off his face.

"It's a really good thing my parents aren't home for a week." Aiko said. "Now, where will you all sleep…?"

"We were sent here on a mission!" Naruto suddenly jumped up. "we came to bring you back to konoha!" Aiko's heart skipped a beat. Were you kidding?

"NO WAY!" Aiko said with such ferociousness that it scared Sakura. "THIS is my home and HERE IS WHERE I'LL STAY!"

"Maybe we should give you more time to think about this. After all, it's a pretty big decision." Sakura said.

"Then let me address this matter once again," Aiko said with a firm tone. "Where will you sleep?"

* * *

**I know it's an abrupt ending to the chapter, so I'm sorry. oh yeah, here's a something that I left out:**

Sakura found another thing interesting as well. she picked up a regulation headband, and wondered: 'Why's it made of plastic?'

**I really got it from Toys 'R us. yay! oh yeah, I'm reeeally happy cause I got a Hinata cosplaying outfit!!!**


	5. learning a little

**I'm updating reeally fast...I've been neglecting my other fic... oh, guess what? I hired Hinata!**

**Hinata: -whine- why couldn't I come with Naruto-kun?**

**Me: say the disclaimer!**

**Hinata: Disclaimer: Aiko Enomoto does not own anyting, or you would be reading this in the manga. not here.**

* * *

Actually, as things went on, Sakura wanted really bad to sleep in the master bedroom, and she wanted Sasuke to sleep there too. It didn't happen.

Sakura did end up sleeping in the master bedroom, and Sasuke slept on the crowded futon which Aiko cleared off. Naruto refused to sleep in the same room as Sasuke, so he slept in Tsuki's room.

But before that, Naruto was upset by the fact Aiko didn't want to come back to Konoha. He attempted to reason with her, which ended up Aiko nearly breaking his arm until he agreed to leave her alone. That method was very effective.

Since their parents were on vacation, Aiko and Tsuki stayed up late as possible, while Aiko watched _Fruits Basket_ on the computer and Tsuki played video games. Naruto stayed up to watch him, and persuaded Tsuki to let him try. He wasn't very good, considering he had never played video games in his life. (Which was embarrassing because Tsuki, by his age, could do light mode on DDR and defeat the toughest boss in _Okami, _or get high score on pin ball.)(he's thirteen)

Sakura and Sasuke asked Aiko some questions.

"What ninja rank are you?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Um…I'm not a ninja. None of us are. _You_ go to the ninja academy, _we_ go to academic school. There are no ninjas." Aiko replied.

"Then who protects you?" Sasuke asked. If there were no ninja, how would one protect themselves?

"We have the police and the army, The police are local people that help capture the criminal when there's a murder, burglary, etc. The Army helps out when we're at war with other nations overseas." Aiko said. _They might not get how they help…_

"Are they ninja or something?" Sakura asked. Aiko knew she was pretty bright, but right now she appeared very dense.

"No. they're armed with guns and stuff, and right now, are mostly dealing with terrorists in Iraq." Aiko said. "Back in 2001, we were attacked by Iran and Iraq. They rammed planes into the twin towers, the tallest towers in the united states. Both of them fell. Almost two thousand people were killed, and only, like, eleven people were pulled out alive."

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances. It sounded like this was a pretty dangerous place.

"Let me show you guys," Aiko said, turning back to the computer and going to google. She typed in _September 11 attack_, which she clicked on the first result.

_The screen showed two towers,and then in a split second a plane came right through the building, which caused it to catch on fire. The second strike, another plane crashed into the south tower. Eventually, the north tower fell down, causing a huge cloud of dust and debrisin all directions._

"Wow," Sakura said. "how big were they?"

"They each had one-hundred ten floors." Aiko said.

Meanwhile, Naruto was watching Tsuki play _Naruto: Ultimate ninja two!_ In which He was beating virtual Sasuke's butt with Naruto.

"How come I can't do that?" Naruto asked. He sort of made a face, which indicated that he was clearly jealous.

"Because I rock at this game, and it's on easy mode. Mostly because I rock." Tsuki replied.

Eventually they all got tired and went to bed. Naruto fell asleep really fast, while Sasuke thought to himself: _This dimension needs ninja!!_

* * *

**_Sorry if I got a little...you know, talkitive to Sakura and Sasuke, but...I COULDN'T HELP IT!!!_**


	6. Suspicion arises, The Byakugan confirms!

**Okay! The episode!**

**Naruto: what are you panicking about?**

**The new episode! hurridly paints canvas to look like hospital roof and steals script from unconcious worker**

**Say these lines!**

**Naruto: Aiko enomoto doesn't own us. Sasuke. no, I can't stop. oh no.**

**Sasuke: I can't stop. I hate Naruto...**

* * *

Shikamaru had notied, as had the other rookie nine. Team 7 had been gone for a few days, although they never said they were going on a mission. Everyone speculated. Ino thought that Sasuke had been taken hostage by Naruto and Sakura, Kiba thought that Sasuke had taken Naruto and Sakura hostage.

Shikamaru didn't really care at first; but soon, as rumors progressed, he decided to consult the hokage.

Shikamaru entered the room and got straight to the point. "Team 7's missing, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade grew rigid, which perplexed Shikamaru. _Does she know something?_ He thought. "You know something, do you not, Tsunade-sama?" he said aloud.

Tsunade turned around and gave him a fake-looking smile. "Well, they have gone on a mission."

"What sort of mission? Kakashi is still here, why are they gone?" Shikamaru asked.

Tsunade said it was top secret, and to please go away. So Shikamaru did. But not before stopping at Hinata's place. Hinata had the byakugan, and would willingly use it.

"O-oh, Shikamaru, what do you need?" Hinata asked in her usual shy demeanor.

"Your byakugan; I'm trying to find Naruto." Shikamaru said, which definitely got Hinata's attention.

"I-I'll help!"

So far, they had only discovered a few squirrels and a spandexed lee taking a lap around the village. But suddenly, Hinata saw a strange anomaly.

"It appears to be a portal of some kind." Shikamaru said, examining the almost-invisible matter. Hinata was shyly sending a message that she wanted to find Naruto to see if he was safe.

Not wanting to go in there, Shikamaru gave Hinata permission to go into it, while he would cover for her here. He got some more people to accompany Hinata, including Kiba and Ino.

So, they each stepped into the portal, not knowing what awaited them on the other side.

* * *

**So Hinata, you got your wish, and episode 108 was succesfully filmed**


	7. The Akatsuki

**YAY!!! I hired Naruto AND Sasuke!**

**Naruto & Sasuke: Aiko enomoto doesn't own naruto.**

* * *

After eating a bowl of cereal, (Which Naruto thoroughly rejected because he ate ramen every morning) Aiko and Tsuki were off to school.

And when they came back, everyone was instantly alert to it, because as soon as Aiko walked into the house, she screamed "AKATSUKI!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?!" Team seven jumped up, kunai in hand.

"Some of my classmates told me that they saw a couple of Akatsuki cosplayers walking around outside the school! But they also said they looked uncannily like them, someone even said they saw Itachi's Sharingan!" Aiko said fast. "So, now that we know entrance from dimension to dimension is possible, I think Itachi and Kisame are really here!"

Sasuke's sharingan had activated, which freaked out Tsuki even more than in the anime. Suddenly, though, the door opened to reveal Kiba, Ino, and Hinata. Aiko jumped up; this was perfect. If they were going to be fighting the Akatsuki, they would need even more ninja.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata stuttered, then shifted her gaze.

"Okay, since when do we need Ino, Hinata, and Kiba here anyway?" Tsuki asked, which got weird looks from the other ninja that had just intruded. _How do they know our names?_ They all thought.

After about an hour telling Ino, Kiba, and Hinata all that happened (Hereof known as Arrivals number 2) and a little bit of questioning from them, Ino was begging to know their secrets. Aiko didn't spill the beans about Naruto, much to his relief. After Naruto had briefed the Arrivals number two on the mission they were sent on, Aiko still didn't want to go. They needed to get the Akatsuki out of here. They were very much a threat to society. Nothing in this world was like the Sharingan or Samehaeda. Tsuki added in that they could probably annihilate the entire population.

So each team made preparations. There was no telling when they could arrive, so everyone was on edge. So, to relive that precious moment, Aiko popped in the uncut box set Naruto DVD to watch that part of episode three. While Aiko, Kiba, and Tsuki snickered, Sakura got pretty mad, Ino got mad at Sakura, and Naruto and Sasuke looked away.

"What about episode one?" Ino asked. Aiko kind of stiffened.

"U-um…We don't need to watch that episode, we already know what happens to you guys…in the future." Aiko said, trying to avert the subject.

Sakura and Ino both asked the same thing: "IS SASUKE MY BOYFRIEND?!"

"NO!" Aiko yelled. "But, I will say I am a Sasusaku fan." Sakura blushed when she knew what that meant.

"What about me?" Naruto dumbly asked.

"GO NARUHINA!!" Aiko yelled, and then Hinata's whole face turned red. But Naruto didn't get it.

_BANG!_ Everyone turned around. They were here.

* * *

**Naruto and Sasuke: WHY!?**

**Me: because I'm evil.**


	8. The battle on copper trail

**Naruto doesn't belong to me, baka. get it through your head! (that was fake anger)**

* * *

Everyone hurried outside to be greeted by the sight of two men dressed in akatsuki's uniform. Kisame and Itachi stood there. Kisame drew his sword, Samehaeda, and grinned evily.

"I'm going to cut you to ribbons!" Kisame said. (**Author's note: yeah, I know, it's overly clichéd)**

"Kisame, The less people who hear this, the better." Itach said coolly. "we don't want to attract attention; just grab the two targets."

Naruto cringed, and so did Aiko. Aiko already knew that Naruto and team seven had been sent on a mission to take her back to Konoha, but she had no idea why. Were they after her, too?

As quick as you could say 'cha' they were upon the gang. Aiko ran as fast as she could, but she was no match for a ninja. Itachi stood in front of her like an immovable statue. He glared down at her, and she knew he was about to use the sharingan on her. So she closed her eyes and ran. Which landed her in the corner of the house.

Itachi reached down, attempting to immobalize her…

And suddenly Aiko snapped. She was fed up with all of this, her life, the stupid mission, The dang akatsuki…

And suddenly, her body was surrounded by green chakra. Her eyes became like emeralds, and two flame marks appeared behind her eyes with two whisker-like markings on her cheeks.

Flame leaped from her mouth, and might have incinerated Itachi if he had not gotten out of the way. The fame was intensely hot and had mostly blue with a lick of green at the center. It was as if she had been super-speeded, her movements whizzing by with the agility of a cat. Inside, she now knew why Naruto wanted her to come to the leaf village. But she had to get the Akatsuki out. _Now._

Flame leaped again, this time at Kisame, which distracted him just a second, which Aiko took full advantage of. Her foot kicked his back, which incidentally made him disappear in a flash, sending him back into the Naruto world.

Itachi, however, had activated his sharingan.

Aiko spit out more fire, which burned Itachi's sleeve. He easily put the fire out. Aiko landed by the Naruto Troupe, glaring at them. "Get your lazy butts up here and help me!" Aiko said. Everyone quickly nodded. Naruto, however, hesitated.

_Are you enemies with this jinchuuriki?_ Naruto transmitted to Kyuubi.

_Not exactly. But we're not best buddies, either. You want me to fight, right?_

_Yep._


	9. leaving home, but not forever lost

**Naruto doesn't belong to me. Okay guys, a little long A/U here. this is the final chapter. I reeeeally want to write a sequal, but I'm not exactly sure. I've also got another inspiration-strikes moment I had about the time I started this fic. tell me if you want any pairings in the sequel! (I'm gonna do SasukexAiko for sure.) okay, read on, my faithful subordinates!**

* * *

Aiko awoke on a grubby floor in a hallway she couldn't recognize. It seemed it was a slightly tinted green metal.

She walked down corridors, until she came face to face with the biggest room. Inside was a very large cage. And inside that was the biggest cat she had ever seen.

It was a greenish grey cat with two whsker-like things on it. It was also snarling. There were two kanji symbols on it's forehead, and they read 'fire demon'. The thing had brightly colored eyes-green-that were staring straight at Aiko.

"**Ah, so you are the jinchuuriki I sealed myself into. My name is…well, just call me two-tails-sama. Tell me, what is yours?"** The cat said in a booming voice.

"uh…Aiko Enomoto, Two-tails…sama." Aiko timidly replied. She thought of demons as something that served the devil. She would call this thing more of a monster.

"**Aiko, then? And I suppose you're wondering why I'm here. I sealed myself into you when you were a newborn because I was weak after a fight with the eight-tails, Okami. Arigato for serving as my life source for thirteen years."** It said. Aiko only nodded. She was in awe of this huge neko-two tails, and was kind of ashamed to be it's holder.

**"Why are you ashamed?"**

"U-um, no paticular reason, Two-tails-sama."

**"Do you wish to continue your fight? You are unconscious now, but I will wake you."**

"Um, okay…?"

When Aiko awoke, she no longer felt the energy in her body. All she saw was everone on the ground except Naruto, who was in his fox-form fighting Itachi skillfully.

She shifted uncomfortably on the cold ground. She wondered how everyone else got unconscious.

_Two-tails-sama, may I borrow chakra to send Itachi to hell and back, please?_

_**Be my guest.**_

Aiko surged with energy, and while Itachi was fighting off Naruto's clones, she spit super-hot fire and kicked him back to Naruto-world, closing their portal forever. Aiko did notice that Tsuki was up and on the porch, praying hot hell. She un-did the chakra and ran over to her brother. He smiled and handed her something.

A laptop. With a charger. "It has internet," Tsuki said. "E-mail me, 'kay? I'll tell your friends about this…incedent… and as for mom and dad, well, you don't have to worry about them." He winked.

So, all the konoha ninja plus Aiko headed towards the back of the woods. Aiko had to lag behind (she's not a special-trained ninja, after all!) and said goodbye to the home she always cherished.

She would come back and visit, though.

**The End**

* * *

**It was sorta an abrupt ending, wasn't it? My other fic, Naruto's dreams, is gonna be a heck of a lot longer. **

**Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto: see ya in the sequel!**


	10. REWRITING NOTICE!

Oh. My. GOD.

I'm the WORST AUTHOR EVER.

I looked at a lot of these fics, and I decided something--

THEY'RE HORRIBLE. I almost couldn't bear to read the first couple of sentances--they were like, "oh lord, what was I _on_ in the sixth grade?"

Not to mention the fact that for all of these that I'm posting this on, I haven't updated in a long, long, long, _long_ time. But here's a fact:

I'm not planning to _continue_ these fics, but I'm not saying they were a bad idea. quite contrary, actually, as it seems with _Naruto's Dreams._ I've only read a handful of fics like it, and a plot only gets cliché when you get a thousand of identical ones.

The problem is, with continuing them, my writing style would have an immense jump. It would be like another person was writing it. Also, I really didn't have any idea where I was going with these at the time, and I'm not about to decipher them now.

Instead, I might rewrite them. I've never considered rewriting before, only getting rid of them. But I realized that they were still my little babies, no matter how old, dusty, and awful they are.

As for _Naruto!_, this fic, I believe, was a younger version of me calling out for help. I always had a small little part of my brain that said that it could happen, I could escape this existence somehow. This was just me writing it out haphazardly. Not that I still don't have escapism dreams, but I'm a lot more aware of myself now then I was when I wrote this.

I might consider rewriting it after I've finished _Otaku Named Wolf_ and after rewriting _Naruto's Dreams._ That might not be for a solid year to a year and a half, though.

Then, for all the little tiny weird series I started, sorry. I don't believe anyone read any of them besides _Writer's Block,_ and I've long since given up on that one. _Otaku Named Wolf_ has basically eaten up all of my attention.

As for InuYasha has Kids...

Oh Lord. I wrote this back in early sixth grade, and I'm going into high school now. My interest in InuYasha has frozen since the anime series ended, and my only other option is to buy manga which I'm way too poor to do anyway. Besides, like I said, SIXTH GRADE. I was (and still am) a pretty decent writer when it comes to my peers, but...it sucks, basically. The plot wasn't well developed, the characters weren't deep enough, it was way too short, etc. etc. etc. I have an endless supply of self-criticism.

Anyway, in case you want to read my more recent writing, you might want to try the fore mentioned _Otaku Named Wolf_. It's a sort of combination of crack-comedy-inappropriate jokes. It's a self-insert, but for the atmosphere's sake, I'm not going to show me (or my friend's) flaws until later on. You could also try the completed fic _Kyuubi's Return_. Although this is not incredibly recent, it has decent plot and writing. It's my most popular one, and I was astounded at the views; _18,000_. I'm not used to more than three people to see what I'd written, so eighteen thousand is a bit of a shock.

So, until I finish _Otaku Named Wolf,_ I won't be posting any rewritten chapters on _Naruto's Dreams._ I will write them, however.

On that note, I have a webcomic now. It's called LEARA and it just started, so please bear through the early artwork until I get a proper coloring program. the address I'll post on my profile.

Still Writing, Now and Forever,

-Aiko Enomoto


End file.
